Mortal Kombat: Amends
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Movieverse. Johnny/Sonya. This is a followup fic to the rather disappointing Annihilation movie. It always struck me as slack that everyone else except Johnny got brought back to life at the end of that movie, so here I go to set things right!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm a huge fan of the movieverse MK characters in general and Johnny and Sonya in particular. This is a followup fic to the rather disappointing_ Annihilation_ movie. It always struck me as slack that everyone else except Johnny got brought back to life at the end of that movie, so here I go to set things right!**

**I'm primarily a movie-MK fan. I have played the games a little but I'm not overly familiar with the backstories, so I'll be playing with histories as I see fit. Don't except updates too frequently, my life's hectic right now. **

**Mortal Kombat: Amends. **

**Prologue **

The sound of distant cheering swirled around the edges of Johnny's dreams. They were strange dreams, full of flashes of colour and motion. And he could hear voices. Familiar voices. Some of the words he knew he had heard recently. Others were fainter, more distant, as though shouted from a far off clifftop and whipped in his general direction by an unknown wind.

There was Lui's angry shout. _"Shang Tsung killed my brother!"_

_"You will be moving so fast, it will be as though you're not moving at all."_ That was Kitana's odd, not unpleasant accent.

_"Do not underestimate the power of the human spirit!"_ A rough, angry voice he didn't recognize.

_"Get o-ver here!"_ A bellowed voice like gravel and bones granting together he would never forget – Scorpion.

_"Not to you."_ That was his own voice. The memory swirled around him comfortingly. He had been speaking to Sonya – oh, she was beautiful, her hair on fire in the glow of the sunset. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but treasured those moments on the sun-drenched shoreline. It wasn't because of the decision he'd made, but for the simple time he'd spent at her side. Oh, his Sonya…

_"Do I look like your secretary?"_ Her beautiful face passed in front of him, blurred, and was gone.

_"See me, I believe in a fair fight. Ya know, one on one. Man to man."_ That was Kano's deep drawl. Although come to think of it, Johnny couldn't remember ever hearing him say that. Apart from his fight with Sonya – could that woman pack a helluva kick – he hadn't had much to do with the ruby-eyed criminal.

_"Man, you got one dysfunctional family, you know that?"_ A deep voice, another he didn't know.

_"Nobody told me why Johnny had to die."_ Sonya's voice was raw. Johnny felt a flash of confusion. Die? He wasn't dead. Was he?

_"The essence of Mortal Kombat is not about death… but about life."_ Rayden's husky, rasping tones eased all the strange memories and images out of his head. Deep sleep rose up and Johnny felt himself relax into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mortal Kombat: Amends. **

**Chapter One**

Sonya sat quietly upon a stretch of uniformly short green grass outside the Temple of the Order of Light. Idly she plucked at a strand and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger.

Quiet emotions stirred in her heart. She was certainly proud in her part of defending her planet against the corrupt Emperor. She was more content now she had, at last, learned how to ask for help. She felt a deep affection for the members of her 'family' she had gone through so much with.

But she couldn't forget about Johnny. Memories of him played through her mind like a movie without a stop button.

Their first meeting – it seemed so long ago now.

"_All right tough guy, you wanna get…"_ And he had seen her properly, and his voice had lowered. _"…Rough?"_ It brought a smile to her lips, remembering the way she had threatened him. He hadn't been the pampered, weakling filmstar she'd first thought he was at all.

All the endless jokes. The sound of his voice was so clear.

"_Got that radio handy?"_

"_You go on ahead – find out what that was!"_

"_Nice dress!"_

That day by the shore, when she'd first begun to feel differently about him. When he'd shown her his more serious side, when he'd told her he was going to fight Goro because he couldn't stand to watch her hurt.

She blinked back tears.

She saw his fight with Goro as she'd watched through horrified eyes, sure he was going to be killed, sure she would loose him and never hear another smart remark fall from his lips again.

She felt the stab of joy when he pulled off his hood and looked straight at her. "_They're already here."_

He had come for her then, saved her. He had tried to protect her form Shao Khan himself.

He died for her.

Sonya rubbed away the tears with the back of her hand. She was glad Jax had left the day before. He had claimed a need for normalcy he just couldn't quite find at the Temple, and returned home to America. He would make contact with them again when the rest of them arrived there – after all, he was part of the 'family' now. But family or no, Sonya found it easiest to deal with Jax when he was being her wisecracking, streetwise partner, not when he was being sympathetic. Which he would be, if he found her like this.

Liu was making arrangements to return home too, although the warm welcome of his people at the Temple meant he didn't share Jax's rush. Sonya also happened to know he and Kitana had been sharing a private room in one of the towers. She was happy for them, she really was, but seeing them together just reminded her that she was more alone than ever.

She pictured her own house – an inheritance from her father after he'd died several years back. It had always been a cozy, inviting place when he was alive, but she hadn't spent much time in it since then, allowing her job to take her around the country. Sometimes further than just her country, as her present surroundings paid testament to.

Sighing, she climbed to her feet and shaded her eyes against the falling sun. She turned away and studied the ancient brick walls of the Temple of Light, towering up around her, tinged with a rosy glow from the sunset. It had been magically restored once Shao Khan was defeated. She thought of Rayden, watching over them from a distance, revived as a new Elder God, and was truly glad he'd been given a second chance.

Why couldn't Johnny have been given one of those?

On impulse she stood and strode off. Beyond a trio of drop-down ledges was the long path they'd walked down on their return, which she crossed and continued along the side of the Temple. After a while the ground sloped gently away, and a tall set of stairs rose up to one of the side entrances to the Temple. It was here, she remembered Liu telling her, that he had lost his brother. She wondered if he felt the same way about this place as she did. She had no wish to see where Johnny had died… but she knew she had to. If only to convince herself.

She felt a flash of surprise to see the strange clawed hand still intact, looking very out of place between a few of the shady, white-flowered trees growing in the grounds. She jumped down the three broad ledges that bordered the entire Temple, her nerves increasing with each landing. What if his… body… was there? She didn't think she could handle seeing something like that.

Her steps faltered until she was barely inching toward the hand that had cradled Johnny after his death. Then, so small it might have been anything – a butterfly, a bird, a falling leaf – there was a movement from between the fingers.


	3. Chapter 2

Johnny had the king of all headaches. In fact, he wasn't certain he had a headache at all - he suspected that a small sun had taken up residence inside his skull, melting his thoughts together and burning away any coherency within his mind. Nothing made sense. Memories flooded together confusingly then abandoned him altogether. Wincing, Johnny brought a hand up to rub his head. When his palm bounced uselessly off his cheek he realized foggily his entire arm had gone to sleep. Pins and needles started to spike along it.

What the heck was going on? Why did he feel as if someone had dropped a small pickup trunk on him while he slept?

Hold on...

Inching his eyes open, recoiling against the soft sunlight that appeared blinding to him, he started to become aware of his surroundings.

Directly above him was a tree branch with small, neat leaves and white blossoms, casting a small dapple of shade over him. He was lying on his back on something most definitely not his comfortable bed. But then... no, he wasn't at home. He was fighting... the competition. He had been a part of... saving the world? That didn't seem right. He desperately tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts while the sun inside his head pounded away relentlessly at him.

An image of a golden-haired woman cemented itself in his thoughts, and even the sun couldn't tear it away from him. Unsteadily, he sat up. Claw-like pillars of stone rose around him but he couldn't work out what he was sitting on or why he was there. All he cared about was the woman. Still blinking against the light, he used his steady arm to pull himself up on one of the pillars.

Sonya couldn't bring herself to move. Of everything she had faced... all the scumbags the FBI had her chasing down, of all the events of Mortal Kombat and the destruction afterwards, and this was what scared her. She stood riveted in place, the only movement being the breeze catching a stray lock of her hair.

There was another motion, up between the pillars. A flash of brown hair.

Then a hand raised up and gripped the rough stone of a clawed finger, and Johnny Cage stood up. He looked like hell. There were black bruise-like shadows under his eyes, his handsome face was thinner, and in general he appeared rather hung over. He looked around in confusion, the simple motion of turning his head nearly unbalancing him.

"Johnny." She'd meant to speak loudly but it came out as a whisper she herself barely heard. It was him. Undoubtedly, unquestioningly, larger than life Johnny was standing on the stone hand as alive as she was.

At least, he was standing on the hand until he turned towards her, squinted, and took an uncertain step in her direction that carried him over the edge of the claw.

Which still stood a good eight feet in the air.

"_Johnny_!" This time it came out as a scream and Sonya leaped towards him as he fell. She was in time to absorb some of the impact of his body but they both landed on the ground, Johnny's heavy torso snuffing the breath out of her.

The fall chased away some of Johnny's confusion, although his head still ached. He grunted, twisted his head, and looked into Sonya's disbelieving eyes. "Nice catch." He rasped, trying a grin that came out a little crooked.

For a second, as Johnny struggled into a sitting position and Sonya was able to breathe again, she just stared. Then she jerked upright herself and smacked him, hard, on the head. Johnny yelped in surprise as Sonya jumped to her feet, yanked him to his, and shook him hard. On top of his headache/raging internal sun he felt certain his head was about to detach from his body. "Ahh! Sonya, stop it! I'm sorry!"

"**Sorry**!?" She roared furiously. "You idiot! You moron! What the hell did you think you were doing? Brainless, arrogant, senseless jerk! Do you have _any idea _how much you scared me!" She ranted, as much for his foolishness in attacking Khan in the first place as for falling off the claw-hand. As her tirade slowed so did her assault until she was clinging to his shoulders, her tears of relief at having him standing there, real and solid and whole, blurring her view of him.

Gently, Johnny wrapped both arms around her, pulling her close, glad to find feeling returning to his worse arm although he could still feel the pins and needles. She curled into his body, nestling her face into the curve of his shoulder, and he was sure no moment could have been sweeter. Clarity was returning to him in fitful flashes, and he had memories now of the Tournament and his friends. But he knew without a doubt that he hadn't been fighting for the world as much as he'd been fighting for the woman in his arms now. He rested his cheek on her soft hair, inhaling her scent. Being close to her made him forget about his aching head.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again, and he felt a tiny tremor race through her body. "I won't do it again."

She pulled back with a sniff, fighting to control her emotion. "No, you won't." She agreed. He grinned at her again, the same old smooth, confident Johnny Cage. Then he stumbled, and Sonya caught him. "Come on. Let's get you looked after. Liu and Kitana are going to want to see you, too. You've got some catching up to do."

She put an arm around him and helped him towards the temple.


	4. Chapter 3

Johnny had let one of the monks check him over and give him a clean bill of health, though he regarded the herbs he'd been given by the healer dubiously. Kitana, knowing they would help him regain his strength, quietly slipped them into a cup of tea when he wasn't looking, and he was so involved in listening to the story of what had happened to the group since his death he didn't notice.

"I can't believe I missed it all. You couldn't have gotten Raiden to revive me just a few days earlier?" Complained Johnny, draining a cup of particularly good tea that Kitana had just handed out. She had one of those small, secretive smiles on her face, he noticed, but hey - he had his hands full with Sonya. Let Lui figure out his thousand-year-old princess. His remark earned him a smack on the knee from Sonya, who was of the opinion that he shouldn't be taking his resurrection so lightly. She melted a little when he shot her a smile, crinkling his blue eyes, which seemed brighter than usual with the dark circles rimming them. Second chances didn't come around very often for Sonya, and she was finding it hard to keep up with her usual pessimistic persona in the light of having Johnny restored to them.

Over the next few days she stayed at his side. Turns out, being dead for a week and then revived was pretty rough a guy, and he had to build up his strength slowly. Johnny was grateful for her support, only able to make it short distances at first as they wandered around the extensive gardens of the Temple. But slowly, revitalised by the untainted air and the unprocessed food (though he rarely sat down to one of the rather bland meals without complaint or a wish for a nice hot dog or burger) he began to get back on his feet.

"So what are you doing next?" Johnny had flat-out refused to take the staff that had been doubling as a walking stick on this outing. Sonya kept at his shoulder, a careful hand resting on his back. "I mean, I somehow don't think you're filing for residency here." He continued, as they paused in the shade of a cherry tree. He felt the shadow fall over him and the slight adjustment of his eyes in the lower light, accompanied by a strange chill that bothered him for a moment. Sonya shrugged her narrow shoulder blades, bringing his attention back to her. "I hadn't given it much thought." she replied. "Back home I suppose. Jax is already back at headquarters. Special Forces doesn't seem as thrilling as it once did, but it's what I've always done."

Slightly bothered by the continuing chill in the shadows, Johnny drew Sonya out into the sunshine, feeling the warmth wash away his moment of unease. He turned to face her and brushed some of her long blonde hair back from her eyes, grinning playfully at her. She was only a couple of inches shorter than he was, and he was able to look into her usually sharp, guarded eyes with ease. "Well, maybe you two should start a new department. Otherworldly Defence. You could make me president." He cracked, and Sonya's lips quirked in a smile. Johnny snaked both arms around her, and her expression softened a little further. "I thought we were walking?" She questioned, gesturing to the gardens around them. Johnny only wrapped his arms even more securely around her, and despite herself she was finding it hard to resist as she leaned into his strong chest, though she was careful not to put too much weight on him. He was still a bit shaky, not yet back to his full strength. He bent his head and touched his lips to hers gently, gratefully, before becoming more insistent. At first Sonya, out of habit, tried to keep the usual wall she kept between herself and everyone else intact. But being kissed by Johnny Cage was proving rather difficult to resist, if the way her hands were wrapping themselves around him in return, pulling them even closer, was any indication. Time floated away as the pair stood entwined, Johnny keeping his grip around her waist for stability, Sonya finding her hands roaming through his hair and stroking his bruised cheekbone with tenderness. After an age, Johnny reluctantly pulled back, though he kept her pulled close to him. This was a side of Sonya that he had rarely been treated to. One he wanted to see a lot more of.

"Listen, death kinda puts things in perspective, so there's something I wanted to ask. Just so everything's clear." He licked his lips and Sonya wondered briefly what on or possibly off Earth could rattle his usually smooth exterior. Johnny Cage, _nervous_?  
"I want to come with you. And I don't care where you go, or how many times you have to run off to China after underworld criminals, I'm there. I want to be with you, Sonya Blade."

Sonya remembered crouching over him after Khan snapped his neck, felt again the despair she had then. For a moment she was so overwhelmed she just clung to him, wordless, with a grip of iron. Johnny winced slightly, prying her left hand off his bicep, though he kept a hold of it after he had. "You know. If you'll have me."

Sonya willed herself not to cry. She wondered briefly what had happened to her tough-as-nails exterior since they'd been reunited. She didn't dwell on it. Instead, she squeezed Johnny's hand and reached up to kiss him again. "I'll have you." She promised, and his grin made everything in the last few weeks worthwhile.

In some ways, he was every bit the same old Johnny, even with what he'd learned in the first tournament - cocky, sure of himself, impetuous, and irrepressible. And yet now he was more than all that, altered by his experiences - more willing to take things just a little more seriously every so often. And Sonya was definitely one thing he was going to take seriously from here on out. Still... _some_ things rarely changed.

"I'll have three cans of coke. Two sandwiches, one beef, one ham. One pack of cookies. Three chocolate bars, anything that isn't a Mars Bar. And two cans of Pringles - oh, they're those mini ones. Better make it three."

Sonya stared at him silently as he handed over a credit card to the flight attendant to pay for his purchases. Johnny tilted his head quizzically. "What?" Sonya just sighed, and Johnny pulled his tray table down to arrange his super-size lunch. "How do you stay in shape?" She muttered, while Johhny pulled the wrapping off his first sandwich and took a large bite. He replied with his mouth full, naturally. "Hey, I've been eating nothing but rice and vegetables for the last week." Sonya rolled her eyes, snagged one of his Pringles cans, and reclined in her chair for the flight home. However idiotic the man was - he was still here, sitting beside her, and all the junk food in the world couldn't change that now.

**A/N - yes, it's been years since an update and for anyone still following this story, I am sorry - my muse comes and goes for different fanfics, but I do hope to continue this story, though this will be Amends' last chapter as the bridge between the second movie the next series of events. **

**Review and let me know what you guys think, happy reading! **


End file.
